Shellshock
'''Shellshock '''is the twelfth single made by New Order . It is the second-longest cut made at nearly 10 minutes. It was originally released on the Pretty in Pink soundtrack at 6 minutes, before being released by New Order. The Substance version is similar to the Pretty in Pink version. The song is made up of a complex of freestyle and arcade-like sounds. New Order was assisted by remixer John Robie in making this, the person who made the complicated dub on the 12" Sub-Culture. The sleeve is graffiti that was taken by Geoff Power (see The Perfect Kiss). Interestingly, the "Alex" seen at the top middle of the painting was originally on the graffiti and not put in by Peter Saville. Only on the 12" UK release of Shellshock had the remix "Shellcock" as a B-side. The other releases had Theives Like Us Instrumental, which like Shellshock, is also in a freestyle genre. Lyrics Note: The 4th stanza is only in the full 10 minute version. That's the way - Shellshock Hold on!It's never enough It's never enough until your heart stops beating The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain Don't give up the game until your heart stops beating You call me on the phone, you left me all alone All I get from you is shellshock Another day goes by and all I do is cry All I get from you is shellshock I'd tell the world and save my soul But rain falls down and I feel cold A cold that sleeps within my heart It tears the earth and sun apart But that's the way that I can win A victim of your evil sin You've lost the hold you've had on me By causing the changes that you never see Hold on! It's never enough It's never enough until your heart stops beating The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain Don't give up the game until your heart stops beating When we walk through open doorways, Counting time in one or more ways We can't find our peace of mind And life becomes a life of crime And that's the day I call your name I came to you, I called in vain You lost the faith within your heart The fire in your soul from the end to the start Hold on!It's never enough It's never enough until your heart stops beating The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain Don't give up the game until your heart stops beating After all the years now I can't stand the tears, But nothing's gonna happen to shellshock Blood that comes from pain, the joys the very same Now I can't hear the sound of shellshock I've been good and I've been bad But common sense I've never had No matter how I try and try, I hide the truth behind a lie But that's the way that I can win A victim of your evil sin You lost the faith within your heart The fire in your soul from the end to the start Hold on!It's never enough It's never enough until your heart stops beating The deeper you get, the sweeter the pain Don't give up the game until your heart stops beating What would you rate this song? 0 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Songs Category:Songs by New Order Category:Singles